1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices that cut lines, nets and weeds from the propellers of vessels, and more particularly relates to a device having utility in outboard motor, inboard/outboard motors, and trolling motor applications.
2. Description of Prior Art
The inventor of the subject invention has been awarded U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,447,215, 4,507,091, as well as 4,544,363 for propeller protecting devices. Applicant herein incorporates by reference the teachings of these U.S. Letters Patents. These devices represent the prior art containing the teachings most relevant to the subject invention. However the U.S. Pat. Nos. '215 and '091 have application in the environment of inboard motors, whereas the present invention has utility in the environment of outboard, inboard/outboard, and trolling motor applications. The earlier inventions and the present invention share the same principle of operation, however.
Lines, nets and weeds, are commonly encountered by vessels. Unfortunately, they are invariably swept by the propeller blades into the very part of the propeller assembly where they can do the most harm, i.e., where the propeller cowling meets the lower housing from which extends the propeller shaft. Lines enter the space between the cowling and the lower housing and wrap around the oil seals therein until they cut through such seals. This results in oil leakage into the water and of course requires the installation of new oil seals.
A device is needed that will prevent lines, nets and weeds from entering into any space where they can cause environment pollution and expensive-to-repair damage. The needed device would cut the lines as they are fed by the propeller blades to the cutting station.